Quand les fruits de nos efforts sont enfin récoltés
by Celygom
Summary: Ichigo a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'attirer dans ses filets, et il espère bien que ce soir, ils porteront enfin leurs fruits.


Ichigo jubilait ! Ca faisait des mois qu'il essayait de mettre le grappin sur son collègue, et ce soir, ce soir enfin, tous ses efforts allaient porter leurs fruits.

Grimmjow était allongé sur un futon, un peu éméché. Lui qui d'habitude tenait assez bien l'alcool était surpris d'avoir aussi vite flanché à cause de la boisson. Mais heureusement, il était chez Kurosaki, un de ces jeunes collègues, il pouvait donc ''dormir'' sur place et se laisser aller en toute tranquillité. Content de ce constat, il se resservit un verre, seul dans le petit salon puisque que le roux avait étrangement insisté pour aller prendre une douche.

Ichigo se lava minutieusement de partout, soucieux que sa première fois avec l'homme dont il était épris depuis plusieurs mois soit parfaite, ou presque. Une fois étincelant de propreté, il prit soin de nouer une petite serviette autour de ses hanches, ''négligemment'' ouverte sur l'une de ses cuisses. Avec ça, il était presque sûr de faire céder le bleuté. Il sortit donc de la salle de bain, sa peau encore perlée de fines gouttes, les joues un peu rouges, un début d'érection bien prononcé, … pour se retrouver face à un Grimmjow somnolant les yeux mi-clos (ou du moins voulait-il le faire croire, histoire de pouvoir pleinement profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui), son verre à la main, en t-shirt et en jean. En même comme ça, alors que son plan venait de tomber à l'eau, Ichigo trouvait son collègue irrésistible. Ses muscles étaient avantageusement mis en avant sous son haut blanc et le bas de son corps ne paraissait que plus attrayant dans ce jean délavé qui moulait outrageusement les fesses rebondies et le paquet généreux du jeune homme allongé par terre. Alors Ichigo n'y tint plus, et lui sauta dessus. Sa première victime fut le jean de Grimmjow. Déboutonné à la va-vite, presque arraché sous l'impatience, le rouquin était en train de finir de l'enlever quand son vis-à-vis se ''réveilla'', la voix un peu rauque, demandant ce que le roux pouvait bien être en train de faire, assis sur lui en train d'essayer de le déshabiller. Et s'il était possible de mourir sous le coup de l'embarras, notre fraise adorée serait mort sur le champ. Le visage et le cou cramoisis, balbutiant, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa verge désormais bien tendue du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Ichigo tenta de s'expliquer face à un Grimmjow sadique, un discret sourire en coin collé au visage, ce qui en disait long sur ses propres intentions.

« _ Je … je voulais te … Tu vois, … comme tu dormais, je voulais juste … te débarrasser de ton jean, oui, voilà … pour que tu sois plus à l'aise … haha … ha … … ? »

Grimmjow jubilait ! Le petit rouquin qui le draguait depuis des mois et pour qui il avait bien vite craqué se lançait enfin à l'eau. Bien sûr, il n'avait qu'une envie, le taquiner, pour voir ses petites têtes embarrassées toutes mignonnes, mais là, c'était bien plus qu'il n'avait imaginait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie, il en aurait volontiers rit si le pauvre garçon assis à califourchon sur son bassin n'avait pas été aussi mignon. Alors il se redressa, et rattrapant Ichigo qui essayait de s'enfuir pour cacher sa honte, il l'embrassa. D'abord tendre, le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Le pauvre rouquin était certes totalement perdu, il ne perdait pas le Nord pour autant. Si Jaggerjack était prêt à lui accorder sa bouche et son corps, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, Ichigo était bien décidé à en profiter, quitte à mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool par la suite !

Passionnés dans leur échange, les deux hommes finir rapidement à bout de souffle, et bien que Grimmjow peinait un peu à reprendre sa respiration, le jeune Ichigo ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille-là. Sans attendre la moindre permission, pris d'une audace qui l'étonnait lui-même, le jeune homme arracha le boxer du plus vieux, et, après s'être placé dans la position d'un traditionnel 69 (lui au-dessus, bien évidemment), se mit à ardemment le sucer. De forts gémissements rauques, vainement étouffés par un Grimmjow aux anges, s'échappaient des lèvres du bleuté. Bon Dieu, c'que c'était bon ! Comment un gamin comme lui pouvait avoir de telles techniques en matière de fellation ?! Aux bords des abysses du plaisir, Grimmjow attrapa les fesses rebondies du jeune homme campé sur lui et les baissa jusqu'à ce que l'entrée de son intimité se retrouve au niveau de son visage. La vue était magnifique, et le bleuté n'en devint qu'encore plus dur. De toute cette chair rose et musclée se dégageait un agréable parfum de fraise, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus dans son expédition. De sa langue et de ses doigts, il lubrifia et malaxa l'anus d'Ichigo, espérant bien, par ses gestes, le détendre suffisamment pour pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Léché, pénétré, massé, l'anneau de chair se relâcha bien vite, pour le plus grand bonheur du bleuté qui d'un coup de hanche sur le côté, mis fin à tous les préliminaires. Ichigo eu alors peur. Il avait peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose, peur que Grimmjow ait reprit ses esprits et le rejette maintenant. Mais quand il posa son regard affolé sur celui de son collègue, il n'y vit que désir et amusement.

Alors ils purent tous deux passer aux choses sérieuses, basculant comme un même homme dans une position beaucoup plus pratique. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Grimmjow, le plus jeune n'était pas sans expérience et bien vite, il se retrouva totalement aspiré par un Ichigo excité à n'en plus pouvoir, qui donnait de lui-même de grands coups de reins pour que la verge du plus vieux vienne en lui plus rapidement, plus fortement, et plus profondément. Et ce dernier répondait avec énormément d'enthousiasme à cette demande. Agenouillé sur le lit, les jambes d'Ichigo passées aux dessus de ses épaules pour que son bassin puisse être un peu surélevé, Grimmjow avait une liberté de mouvement fantastique dont il profitait au maximum. Comme il était, il pouvait observer l'adorable et très érotique vision que lui montrait le rouquin, tout en donnant de grands coups de reins directement sur sa prostate, alternant tant bien que mal lenteur et rapidité, ce qui faisait gémir de plaisir et de frustration son jeune collègue.

Tous deux avaient attendus longtemps et patiemment que l'autre fasse un pas, s'interrogeant, doutant même, mais maintenant ne comptait plus que le plaisir imposant qu'ils ressentaient en se déversant violemment sur et dans l'autre.

L'esprit encore embué par son puissant orgasme, Ichigo ne sentit que vaguement Grimmjow se retirer et aller prendre une douche. Il était au paradis. Même si ce n'était sûrement que pour une nuit, le collègue qu'il aimait tant avait enfin cédé à ses avances.

Heureux comme jamais à cette pensée, et préférant s'enfuir dans les bras de Morphée plutôt que d'affronter la dure réalité avec Grimmjow, Ichigo fit mine de s'endormir. Ou du moins essaya-t-il, alors que le bleuté revenait nu de la salle d'eau, repositionnant convenablement son nouvel amant, c'est-à-dire face à son membre imposant, les jambes bien écartées. Pénétré d'un seul grand coup, en plein sur sa prostate, Ichigo sentit son dos s'arquer tandis que, penché à son oreille, un certain bleuté lui murmurait « Maintenant que tu t'es enfin décidé à sauter le pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser dormir … cette nuit, comme les prochaines. »

Entre maints gémissements de plaisir, Ichigo sourit largement. Alors comme ça il allait y avoir d'autre nuit ?


End file.
